A polygene system bearing some organizational resemblance to the immunoglobulin polygene system is under study. Using immunochemical, protein chemistry as well as recombinant DNA techniques, we will examine the order of variant specific glycoprotein (VSG) expression in Trypanosoma congolense. We will determine the primary structure of the VSG molecule with emphasis on the location of the presumptive variable-constant region junction as well as the organization of the VSG genes within the trypanosomal genome. We wish to gain an insight into the basic biologic mechanism of antigenic variation and to obtain information on the potential feasibility of a trypanosomal vaccine.